


Highest Of Sinners

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: His visitor had been a normal, middle class man. Upon seeing him walking modestly through the parting the two columns of pews created, the priest had thought he had sins against many people to confess. Or maybe the man had merely wanted the quieter hours to show the Lord his transgressions against others.





	Highest Of Sinners

While the priest had expected the highest of sinners to approach him at the Church in the unholy hours of the night, he never once thought he would be visited by the most hellish of them all.

His visitor had been a normal, middle class man. Upon seeing him walking modestly through the parting the two columns of pews created, the priest had thought he had sins against many people to confess. Or maybe the man had merely wanted the quieter hours to show the Lord his transgressions against others.

But not this.

Not with a set of claws buried in his well kept hair, yanking the priest back down to his knees in a mockery of servitude to the wolf in sheep's clothing.

Any semblance of its human glamour gone, the beast withheld most of its body from view with the vice-like grip on the priest's hair. What was visible was both breath-taking and fear-inspiring.

This unholy being before him was not like others he had unfortunately happened across. No red skin stretched across human-like or goat-like legs. Instead, the flickering candles shed a shimmering light across light blue, almost icy, skin, stretched taut over well-defined, scaled calves.

Down, four talon tipped claws created an impression of crocodile feet, although more wide spread, like a bird or a mythical dragon. His fleshy hide could easily be torn by a single clenching of the toes by the beast. Barely any effort extended to killing the priest.

And yet, so far, there was little harm done to the priest that would kill him. His religious cloths had been shredded and cast aside, plucked right from his torso like feathers from a sparrow. The bible and a metal cross laid just a few scant feet away, gleaming in the dim light of the Church. If only he could reach them...

"Those will be of no use to you, priest."

The beast hissed, much closer to his ears than he had anticipated. So close, in fact, that the priest could _feel_ soft breaths ruffle the top of his hair. It was bent over him, as if talking down to a petulant child!

In an admittedly pathetic and useless retaliation, the priest suddenly threw himself backwards, shouting in pain as the fistful of hair was ripped from his very scalp. However, he had misjudged where he was and a barely stable foot caught on the steps leading to the alter and the organ, toppling the human and facilitating a defenceless sprawl.

One moment, the priest was getting his elbows under him to get up, the next he had a heavy mass straddling his chest and pinning him successfully to the steps.

"Remove yourself from me thi-"

Meeting glowing red eyes, the priest could do nothing more but stare. Two black, circular pupils observed him from within swirling pools of red, more alive and yet more bestial than he could comprehend. Around the glowing eyes, faintly glowing patterns of swirls and dots branched out from the tips of the eyes, mapping out high cheekbones, a prominent jawline and a corded neck.

The beast before him looked both male and female. High definition of facial features in the way of a woman mixed beautifully with the muscles pertaining to more masculine features. The word androgynous flitted to the forefront of the priest's mind.

And then, before the priest could gaze further, the beast burrowed one hand into his remaining clothes and rested the other around the priest's neck. Tapping against his spine and the base of his skull with two claws, the being definately made its threat known.

"How silly of you to try and run from me. The night has barely begun, after all."

Jagged teeth split two pale pink lips, full and plump like a woman's, with just a dusting of a beard like a man's, almost shining from the sparse spots of light.

"I'll enjoy ripping your faith from you, tearing you apart piece by piece, breaking you down until all you can feel is crushing defeat. And then, I'll stitch you back together in the image I desire. A pet. A plaything. Thirsting for my touch, my affection, and willing to kill for it."

"N-no! You won't break me, Beast!"

Its grin widened maliciously.

"You'll eat those words soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel! 
> 
> [Blue Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039268)


End file.
